Pocket lighters contain built-in fuel tanks. Built-in fuel tanks, due to mechanical challenges, are very small in size and allow a very small amount of butane fuel storage requiring frequent refill or disposal of the pocket lighter. Moreover, many lighter users are reluctant to refill a lighter due to a complicated refilling process. Additionally, because of a variety of different butane suppliers, butane purity, butane pressures (mixed gases) and butane quality suffer causing a negative impact on a lighters' performance. Built-in fuel tanks contain extra mechanical parts used for refilling the tanks and are common causes of lighter repair or failure.